The present disclosure relates to a battery and to a motor vehicle comprising said battery, wherein the battery has at least one battery module which comprises a plurality of battery cells which are arranged on a support plate and at the same time the battery module is arranged by way of its support plate on a base plate of the battery or a base plate of a subunit of the battery, and the support plate and the base plate are connected to one another in a stationary manner by way of at least one fastening system.
It is known to design the basic structure of a battery such that in each case a plurality of battery cells are combined to form one battery module in the battery, and a plurality of battery modules are in turn arranged in a subunit. The battery is then formed from a plurality of said subunits.
In this case, said components are joined to form the assemblies usually by screw or rivet connections, as a result of which tools have to be used and an increased level of expenditure on installation is required for assembly.